


Счастье на дне

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, bottom Eddie Redmayne, top Ezra Miller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Счастье на дне

— Ты бессовестно пользуешься моей добротой.

Голос звучал бы наигранно обиженно, если бы Эдди так чертовски сильно не устал. Но он устал, поэтому получается скорее обреченно. Эзра валяется на диване в его номере, шарится в телефоне, наверняка, мониторит инстаграм, и поглядывает на то, как Эдди снимает пиджак, распускает галстук и аккуратно вешает их на спинку стула.

В комнате приглушенный свет, и глаза Эзры кажутся совсем черными и порочными. Он не просто смотрит, он каждый раз изучает, ощупывает взглядом, как коллекционер любуется дорогим произведением искусства. Эдди не по себе от его взгляда, потому что он заражает его, призывает быть развратным, будит в нем такие желания, которых раньше не было.

Или были, но Эдди боялся себе в этом признаться.

— Я добросовестно пользуюсь всем тобой, — тянет Эзра, хитро выглядывая из-за телефона, но Эдди не ведется на его подначки. Ему не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать, это он тут взрослый здравомыслящий мужчина. Который не может придумать причины, чтобы взять и выставить нежданного гостя.

Эдди вздыхает, ругая себя за мягкость и — в этом стыдно признаваться — зависимость.

Эзра, чтоб его, вызывает зависимость. А еще Эзра не любит, когда его не замечают.

— У Дэна вышли вкусные кексы, — делится мыслями он, все так же стреляя глазами — Эдди замечает, что его взгляд, острый и цепкий, скользит по его ногам. Эзра точно хищник, только такой самоуверенный, что охотится без засады или вообще не охотится, а ждет, что добыча сама придет в его лапы.

Эдди добрый и мягкий, но потакать желаниям Эзры не намерен.

В номере большая уютная кровать, она так и манит своими мягкими подушками и одеялом, но Эдди больше, чем спать, хочет в душ. Поэтому он просто соглашается:

— Да, было вкусно.

На самом деле Эдди совсем не помнит вкус кекса, он вспоминает совсем другое — Эзра облизывает пальцы: складывает их вместе, засовывает в рот по первую фалангу и обсасывает. И смотрит, смотрит своими бесстыдными глазами на Эдди. Внутри все напрягается от ярких картинок, кончики собственных пальцев покалывает, и он поспешно сбегает в ванную комнату.

Взгляд Эзры располосовывает Эдди спину, когда он закрывается в ванной. Зеркало показывает неприкрытое желание на лице, и Эдди отворачивается. Плоть слаба, особенно перед Эзрой — Эдди проигрывает себе уже который раз. Он ведет лопатками, скидывая морок, но кожу все равно жжет, как от удара ремнем. Интересно, Эзра знает, что делает с ним? Знает, что оставил глубоко в сознании Эдди черную метку, которая пульсирует каждый раз, стоит ему посмотреть на него.

Эдди боится привыкнуть к Эзре, потому что Эзра — это водоворот заразительных улыбок, соблазнительных взглядов, беспокойных движений. Попадешь в него и не заметишь, как окажешься на его дне, таком же темном и губительном, как глаза Эзры. К несчастью, Эдди уже попал в этот водоворот, но он еще держится на плаву, старается не утонуть.

Эдди отметает идею с душем и просто умывается прохладной водой, мочит гудящие виски и напряженную шею. Становится легче.

Эзра все так же лежит на диване, подперев голову рукой, но уже без телефона. Эдди вспоминает про свой и замечает его на подлокотнике дивана, хотя раньше он лежал на журнальном столике.

— Опять копался в моем телефоне? — Эдди хмурится, но на самом деле он не так уж и сердится — Эзра не отправляет с его телефона идиотские смс, не постит от его имени ничего странного и не переименовывает контакты.

— Ты не ставишь пароль.

Эзра пытается сделать ангельское личико, но у него скорее выходит невинный искуситель.

— Это не причина и не оправдание, — отчитывает его Эдди, но не может не улыбнуться, когда Эзра без капли вины на лице поддакивает ему:

— Ага.

Эдди пролистывает сообщения, ища новые, которые Эзра мог прочитать, но не находит ничего интересного. Он стоит рядом с диваном, и Эзра обнимает его за бедра, прижимается щекой к заду. Эдди, проверяя галерею фотографий, отпихивает его рукой, как слишком ласкового пса, но от Эзры так просто не избавишься.

— Знаешь, твои кексики нравятся мне гораздо больше, — бормочет Эзра, потираясь щекой, а потом делает то, чего Эдди не ожидает — кусает смачно и с чувством.

Вскрикнув от неожиданной боли, Эдди отскакивает от Эзры, роняет телефон, тут же забывая про него, потому что укушенная задница болит, а Эзра, та еще зараза, ржет, повалившись на диван.

Эдди расстегивает и приспускает брюки вместе с бельем — на ягодице, недалеко от трех родинок, остался красный отпечаток зубов, а завтра точно появится синяк.

— Ммм, красота! — сквозь смех выдавливает Эзра.

Эдди хмурится, потирая укус — он не разделяет эстетическое наслаждение с Эзрой, и тот затихает под его хмурым взглядом, но все так же довольно улыбается, поглядывая на отпечаток своих зубов.

— А вчера ты свои кексики мне не пожалел.

Вчера Эзра вылизал его плечи, грудь и спину, будто хотел слизать все веснушки и родинки. Он был нежным и ласковым, и не пытался откусить от Эдди кусок.

Корпус телефона находится под столиком, крышка под креслом, аккумулятор на ковре. Эдди собирает телефон и кладет его в карман пиджака — так безопаснее.

— Вчера ты и не кусался как… — Эдди медлит, он не любит ругаться, но Эзра цапнул его так больно, что все-таки договаривает, — бешеная сучка.

— Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься, выглядишь в сто раз сексуальнее, — Эзра поигрывает бровями, и Эдди не может сдержать хоть и усталую но улыбку. Эзра перебирается на другую сторону дивана, поближе к нему, но Эдди не дает схватить себя — берет начатую еще в самолете книгу и ложится на кровать. Нечего было кусаться.

Первые три страницы Эзра лежит тихо, потом копошится, укладываясь то ногами на спинку, то свешивая голову с подлокотника. Он не умеет сидеть на месте, постоянно шевелится, крутится, а если не двигается, что бывает очень редко, то говорит — много и громко, постоянно что-то спрашивая, требуя ответа или хотя бы согласного мычания.

Долго тишина не продержалась.

— Эдди, — зовет Эзра, пока еще тихо, обращаясь к потолку.

Эдди ловит себя на мысли, что ничего не запомнил на этих несчастных трех страницах, но возвращаться в начало — все равно, что проиграть. Хоть и играл в эту игру — не поддавайся Эзре Миллеру — он один.

— Эдди! — Эзра тянет первую гласную, и Эдди с удивлением понимает, что не слышал, как Эзра поет. Знал ведь, что у него есть группа, знал, что у Эзры приятный голос — особенно когда он шепчет что-нибудь ласковое в шею, когда Эдди лежит без сил после секса, — но ни разу не слышал его поющим.

— Я требую твоего внимания, Эдди! — Эзра кидает в Эдди диванную подушку, но промахивается. Эдди, уже не читая, перелистывает страницу. Глаза бегают по строчкам, но в голове крутится вопрос: попросить Эзру спеть сейчас, потом или вообще не просить?

— Я лучше, чем книга, — Эзра переходит на жалобные интонации, и Эдди сдается. Откладывает книгу, оставляя закладку там же, где она и была, и подходит к вьющему из него веревки Эзре.

Тот не выглядит страдающим, улыбается, хитро жмурясь, и Эдди не знает, чего ему хочется сильнее: поцеловать его или задушить подушкой. Эзра не дает ему решить — складывает руки на груди, как лапки, и мяукает.

В воображении Эдди пририсовывает Эзре черные кошачьи уши и замечает, что ему бы пошло. Купить ободок с ушками и надеть на него в следующий раз? Эзра против не будет, только обрадуется. С него станется потом эти уши по городу носить.

Эдди вздыхает. Избыточное общение с Эзрой наталкивает на странные мысли.

— Если начнешь орать по ночам и гадить — вышвырну за дверь, — Эдди старается говорить серьезно, но получается плохо — в голосе проскальзывает смех. Без камеры и при Эзре он не такой уж хороший актер. — И мне больше нравятся собаки.

— Во-первых, по ночам орешь ты, а, во-вторых, я заметил, что ты тот еще... собачник, — Эзра приподнимает бровь и соблазнительно ухмыляется.

— Еще слово, и снова пойду читать.

Эдди собирается выполнить угрозу, потому что не верит, что Эзра так легко замолчит, но Эзра хватает его за руку, затаскивает на диван и сам ложится сверху, придавливает собой. Тяжело, но приятно.

Разъезды, интервью, комик коны выматывали нещадно, больше, чем ежедневный грим и съемки, десятки дублей, зеленый фон и воображаемые звери. Минуты спокойствия бесценны в этой суматохе из толп фанатов и сотен вопросов.

Поначалу Эзра просто лежит с прикрытыми глазами, глубоко дышит — Эдди знает, что ему нравится его парфюм. А потом Эзра целует его шею — легко прикасается губами — под подбородком, кадык, впадина между ключиц. Эдди расслабляется. Это то, что нужно. Эзра не врал — он намного лучше, чем книга. Еще бы приглушить свет, и было бы просто фантастично.

Эзра все делает неторопливо — иногда ему нравится смаковать, и Эдди просто тает от этого ленивого неспешного темпа. Эзра расстегивает его рубашку, целует грудь и живот после каждой пуговицы, оставляя влажные следы. Кожу холодит и пресс напрягается, очерчивая линии мышц — не зря же Эдди тренировался для сцены без рубашки. Эзра довольно вылизывает его живот, обводит языком родинки, спускается ниже.

Эдди плавает на краю сознания — неспешные ласки совсем разморили, даже руку поднять тяжело, что говорить о том, чтобы стянуть рубашку. Эзра не настаивает, ему нравится, когда на Эдди нет ничего, кроме нее — рубашку можно стянуть до локтей, подчеркивая ее белизной веснушки и родинки на теле Эдди, ей можно связать руки, и тогда Эдди кончит со слезами на глазах от одного только члена. 

Когда Эзра снимает с него брюки, он ведет по ноге губами вслед за штаниной, чуть прикусывает бедро, лижет сгиб коленки изнутри. Эдди плавится от этих нехитрых ласк, погружаясь не то в дрему, не то в транс.

Это восхитительно. Эзра восхитительный.

Эзра раздевает его до конца, и раздевается сам — быстро, но без суеты, скидывает одежду на пол. Она падает с тихим шорохом, и Эдди падает тоже, когда Эзра смотрит ему в глаза — взгляд Эзры шальной, изголодавшийся, но его руки — нежные, медленные, скользят по всему телу, как вода. Эдди пьянеет от этого контраста, сходит с ума от улыбки Эзры, что не покидает его губ.

Оказавшись в сердце водоворота, не сопротивляйся, отдайся его воле и тогда, быть может, найдешь покой на самом его дне.

Эдди закрывает глаза, закидывает руку за голову — отдаваться он умеет, а Эзра умеет брать.

Эзра гладит все его тело, мурлычет что-то под нос, оставляя дыханием слова на коже среди веснушек и родинок.

— Эдди, — зовет Эзра и лижет его сосок, давит языком, цепляет вершину зубами.

Дыхание Эдди сбивается, пальцы скребут по обивке; говорить не хочется, но он произносит через силу:

— Я ведь просил… больше ни слова.

Другой сосок Эзра ласкает пальцами — потирает, пощипывает, нажимает, как на кнопку, когда он твердеет. Эдди закусывает губу. Он всегда был чувствительным, но после нескольких месяцев в образе женщины, хоть и на съемках перед камерой, он научился чувствовать иначе.

— Если согласишься на мою идею, ничего и не услышишь.

— Что ты опять придумал?

У Эзры безграничная фантазия, восхищающая и ужасающая в равной степени.

Эдди не любит эксперименты, но соглашается — вечер идет гладко, хочется такого же томно-ленивого продолжения.

Вместо объяснений Эзра надевает на него наушники, и перед тем, как включить музыку, говорит:

— И глаза не открывай, ладно?

Эдди заслоняется локтем, чтобы не было соблазна посмотреть на Эзру и его счастливую улыбку — Эдди согласился! — и в наушниках начинает играть музыка. Громче, чем Эдди слушает обычно, но он быстро привыкает — мелодия приятная, льется в уши, разносится по всему телу волной мурашек, которые Эзра ловит губами. Эдди не слышит, но он уверен, что Эзра довольно посмеивается — наверняка давно это придумал и тщательно собирал плей-лист, а теперь тащится от реакции Эдди.

Музыка мелодичная, томная, скользит по всему телу вместе с руками и горячим дыханием, влажно оседающим на коже. Эдди теряется в ощущениях: он не открывает глаза, как и просил Эзра, и это… необычно. Он ничего не видит, не знает, к чему и как прикоснется Эзра, но главное — он не слышит его. Обычно Эзра что-то шепчет-мурлычет, говорит нежности или пошлости, стонет вместе с Эдди, когда входит в него, но теперь Эдди слышит лишь музыку.

Она стирает границы, выворачивает наизнанку, касается обнаженных нервов. Эдди не знает, стонет он или кричит, когда Эзра входит — плавно, до конца, и сразу двигается, попадая в ритм. Эдди вслепую протягивает руки, обнимая и притягивая к себе, и Эзра ложится на него, целует — скользит языком под музыку, посасывает и прикусывает, пока губы не начинает пощипывать.

Эдди надеется, что в плей-листе будет что-нибудь быстрее, иначе он умрет от запредельно медленно темпа, но следующий трек еще неспешнее. Эзра садится, закидывает бедра Эдди на локти, делает короткие толчки, почти не выходя.

— Быстрее, — просит Эдди. Он слышит свой голос неясно, сквозь музыку, он не уверен, что сказал это вслух, поэтому повторяет громче: 

— Эзра, пожалуйста, быстрее!

Наушники срывают с головы резко, и Эдди на мгновение теряется, глохнет от тишины, но когда Эзра подхватывает его, усаживает на свои колени, Эдди сразу обнимает его, зарывается пальцами в волосы и выдыхает:

— Изощренная пытка.

— Все для тебя, — улыбается Эзра. Он сжимает задницу Эдди, давит пальцами на укус и это до больного приятно.

Эдди наконец двигается в нужном ему темпе, под свои тихие стоны и тяжелое дыхание Эзры, и это намного лучше любой музыки, потому что ни одна песня не заменит то, как Эзра шепчет его имя, повторяет, как заклинание.

— Эдди… — выдыхает Эзра, сжимает его бедра, давит на них, вынуждая впустить член как можно глубже. Эдди обнимает его за шею, утыкается лбом в плечо и двигается, не поднимаясь, вперед-назад. Это как танец, который перестал быть танцем — тела сплетенные, движения одни на двоих, они зарождаются вместе и продолжают друг друга.

Эдди сжимает свой член, скользит по нему медленно, и когда Эзра помогает ему своей рукой, Эдди кончает. Он чувствует, как Эзра кончает следом, а в голове эхом звучат слова последней песни.

Эдди не хочет думать, что попасть в водоворот с именем Эзра — плохо.

Это немного страшно, волнительно, но волшебно и совершено точно — восхитительно.

— Эдди, — шепчет Эзра в его висок, прижимает к груди, и Эдди чувствует себя счастливым.


End file.
